Secrets
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Jack and Sam are keeping a secret. Jack thinks about the night that secret started. Jack/Sam


AN: Ok so I'm trying my hand at an SG-1 story. It might not be the best because I have only seen a handful of the episodes, but I'm trying. I'm dedicating this story to Cassie and Trisha because this is their fault. If it's not good, go to them! This might be all totally wrong, or not make sense to anyone, so bear with me please!

Disclaimer: Um…no I don't own it. Do I wish I did? Sure!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Jack watched her. He shouldn't have been watching her, but he cared about her. The air force had rules against it, but he didn't care. He loved her. He would always love her and seeing her everyday would break him if he didn't make sure she was ok. After last night he never wanted to let her out of his sight. He couldn't believe his luck.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_ Jack sat on the couch in his living room. He had a beer in his hand and stared at the pictures sitting on the coffee table in front of him. One was a picture of Charlie right before he died. He would forever feel guilty that his little boy used his gun to shoot himself. The picture was so happy. He had taken Charlie to the park and the little boy wanted his daddy to take his picture, and who was Jack to refuse. He only wished that wasn't the last time he would get to take a picture of his son._

_ The other one was slightly happier. The other one was a picture of Sam and Cassie, taken at a "family" get together. The two were smiling at him with their arms wrapped around each other. Jack loved that picture. The two pictures were his favorites of all time. He had all the people he loved in one place, all smiling up at him. His thoughts then drifted off to Sam._

_ The now Lieutenant- Colonel Sam Carter. He loved her with all of his being, but he couldn't tell her because of the rules. He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her before he made sweet passionate love to her on his bed. Unfortunately all he could do was dream about it and watch her at work to make sure she was safe. He was pulled from his train of thought by a knock on his front door. He set his beer down and stood up, walking to the door quickly. He wrenched it open and standing on the other side of the door was none other than Samantha Carter._

_ "Come in" he said, moving aside as Sam pushed past him. He noticed the tears in her eyes, but would let her talk when she was ready. He closed the door and locked it. As he turned around to face Sam, she pushed him against him and started kissing him senseless. Jack was confused at first, but it was what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before he flipped them over and pressed Sam against the door._

_ "I love you" she whispered. Jack pulled away slightly. He looked in her eyes._

_ "I love you too, but what about Pete?" he asked. Sam pushed him away slightly so she could tell him the news. She didn't know how to feel._

_ "I broke up with Pete. My heart belonged to someone else and I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't hurt him" she replied. Jack nodded slowly before moving forward and recapturing her lips with his. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist._

_ "Bedroom" he muttered, moving down the hallway. He laid her down on the bed before stepping back and taking his shirt off. "I've waited a long time to be able to do this" he said. Sam smiled and sat her body up on her elbows as she watched him._

_ "Me too" she said with a smirk. Jack smiled and fell back on top of her, making her laugh and squirm._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Jack smiled as he remembered last night. It was the best night of his life and he hoped that their relationship could continue. He hated that he had to hide it from everyone else, but as long as he got Sam in the end, he was happy. Sam passed by him, smirking as his eyes followed her, knowing that he was thinking about last night as well. She slipped a note into his hand. He opened it up and read it.

_ I love you. I will see you at your place later. –Sam_

Jack smiled. Who cared if it was a secret anymore? As long as he had her, his world wasn't as black as it had been before.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so that was my SG-1 story. Let me know what you thought please. I' m sorry if it's not realistic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
